


Masks

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [21]
Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Immortal Roy. references to The time tour (specifically the Shakespeare video), the Sherlock Holmes plays (strikes back, and the trial of), and The St Valentine's Day Murder (ignoring timelines obviously)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Immortal Roy. references to The time tour (specifically the Shakespeare video), the Sherlock Holmes plays (strikes back, and the trial of), and The St Valentine's Day Murder (ignoring timelines obviously)

He’s had so many different masks throughout his life. Or should he say lives? Each life has been a mask, hiding who he truly was at the beginning, until the level of masks meant he truly couldn’t remember who he used to be. He’s been Will, John, Jean-Pierre, Tim, Alexander, Mark, George, James so many different names, and he can’t remember what his original name was. It could have been anything. The number of masks, different stories, jobs, lives, is in the millions, he’s lost count of them. But right now, Roy is the most important, and it’s easy to forget about the past while protecting people, until he’s allowed to be alone with his thoughts. Then all the things he’s done, all the people he’s been, come flooding back. It’s easier to blunt the memories with alcohol, drown them in scotch, than think about them, or talk to anyone. Who would believe him? If he told anyone that he can’t remember where he was born because the name changed so many times and boundary lines have been drawn again and again after invasions and wars. If he told anyone about any of the things he’s seen, he’d get put away.


End file.
